


Storm

by Hikkora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Baroque Works, Mustache, Painting, Spiders Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkora/pseuds/Hikkora
Summary: How to plan a painting, a mustache on reader's face isn't obligatory.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for Women! Wanted Zine flash writing challenge, prompt: storm.

Marianne spent the last few hours sitting in total silence (if you won't count a sporadic crunchy sound of a rice cracker being eaten), thinking about mustaches. How is it possible that all of the artists she personally admired had them? Is she supposed to have a mustache too, if she truly wants to be a great painter? It’s a little problematic for a girl. Could one count an artificial mustache as a real one if the person wearing it is a woman?

Thoughts were coming one after another, like a heavy rain during a storm. You even can’t distinguish one droplet from another. Marianne liked this metaphor. Life itself as a storm. With a rice cracker in one hand and a teacup in another, Marianne started painting on the imaginary canvas.

A vast, violent sea. The roaring waves are deep blue, interwoven with the hints of turquoise and white. The wind is clearly visible as swirling clouds. And right in the middle of the painting there is the Spiders Cafe as an island. Painted in bright colors, contrasting with the stormy weather. A true oasis of peace for anyone in need of a shelter. Zala is standing by the doors, waiting to let the customers in. Babe is visible in one window, Drophy in another, they’re shouting something to each other. Lassoo is playing in the puddles, Gem standing beside him with an umbrella, ready to shelter him from the rain. Mikita is watching the rainbow appearing right above the building. And she, Marianne, on the roof, with a brush in one hand and a lantern in another, guiding the way to all of the lost souls out there. Standing tall and proud, with a mustache on her face.

And it’s going to be a pretty big painting every visitor will see right after entering the Cafe. It will dominate the wall, with every color bold and lines so precise that it will look almost like a mosaic. Marianne was sure her friends would love the idea.


End file.
